Murray Kaido
Murray Kaido (マレー街道 Marē Kaidō) is one of the main characters of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Scales. He is the main protagonist of Part I, a major character in Part II and Part III, before returning to the role of main protagonist of the fourth and final arc, Part IV. Personality & Character Murray first appears as a quiet and reserved young man, something of which is actually more of a fault on his own part due to his reluctance to grow attached to something and invest emotionally, and his own lack of social and communication skills. Silently, he laments the world and its people due to the years of abuse and isolation he suffered throughout adolescence, experiences of which continue to trouble him as a young adult. Due to this, he often dismisses the troubles of others around him as well as the world in general as being of no concern to him. Despite this, he pushes himself to care whenever matters concerning his childhood friends, especially Emile, arise. He occasionally displays a wry sense of humor, but deep inside, is actually often quite bitter about others and his own self-conceived sentiments towards them. When pushed, he's prone to respond in kind, much to the surprise of others. Pushed too far, and he's not one to shy away from violently retaliating. His tendency to keep grudges has led to many a death during his involvement in the first Trans-Pacific War, the aftermaths of which do not bother him the slightest. Skills & Abilities As a student studying in the field of pharmacy, Murray has a keen understanding of human health and physiology, as well as the nature of various drugs and their effects on the human body. When stationed aboard the Hresvelgr, he often remains in the medical wing when off active duty. For his able services in treating the personnel, he is granted permission to the medication supplies. With his knowledge, Murray synthesized a special psychostimulant that would raise his focus and reflexes to high levels, effectively giving him an edge on the battlefield. He continually uses the drug on his deployments without fear of reprimand due to his position as a "pawn" instead of a regular soldier. Using the stimulant, he has managed to survive through both the first and second Trans-Pacific Wars, becoming known as a fearsome mobile suit pilot in the process. However, the stimulant is not without negative effects, and Murray continually suffers from withdrawal as his internal systems become damaged further and further. The drug also causes him to experience sleep deprivation among dire effects; worsening his obsession with his childhood friend Emile, for instance. Murray continues utilizing the special stimulant years after the end of the Trans-Pacific Wars, as he works as a mercenary and joins various conflicts happening across the globe. Always living in the course of battle, he becomes hardened and skilled enough to the point of no longer requiring the drug to decimate multiple opponents by himself. Combined with the stimulant, however, Murray's piloting prowess skyrockets, making him amongst the most dangerous mobile suit pilots in the world. While many suspected him of being a 'psychic' due to this extremely high level of skill in piloting, including Blaine Vermont Winsor (aka Nathaniel Crawford), it is revealed in Part III that he does not at all possess psychic or otherwise special abilities like Elisette Groavel and Russell Aevis-Morrison, and is a completely normal human, made an exceptional pilot through a combination of his drug usage and years of continued fighting. Murray would claim, however, that he "is empowered by hatred". History Early life Birth Joseph Palmer was the child born out of an affair between the Outer Space Developmental Colonies' scientists Andrew Mesa Palmer, a researcher working for the organization 'Elliptical' and Sevienna Dawson, a woman caught in a loveless marriage. Worrying for Sevienna's well-being should news of their affair broke out, Andrew returned to Earth to find the child a proper family without the knowledge of Sevienna, whom had already decided to raise Joseph as her son. However, Andrew was murdered by agents of Elliptical shortly after arriving on Earth due to suspicions of compromising the integrity of the organization, given he had been opposing many of the organization's views before and during that point. The agents left the baby they'd found with him at the nearest hospital, none of them desiring to hurt a newborn child. Joseph was taken in by an orphanage merely days later, never knowing whom his real father or mother was. Part I Paying Respects Pawns and Kings Decision Amidst Flames A Duel Between Riders Victor Comet of Oceania, Statler Hensen Bright Days Desertion Childhood Reunion The Gundam, "Gaia" Old Friends, New Enemies An Angel's Final Prayer ... End of the World Part II "Monster" Descendants of a King Crowned By Thorns Phantom Grace Bent of Duress Fall of the Earth Part III Rebellion The Hero of the East, "Jericho" A World of Dogs Chariot of the Sun Risen Brothers, Now and Forever Part IV One World and People The Emissary, Anadil Mansour Where Hatred Will Always Remain Mine and Yours Spearhead Ring of Karma The Neverending Hope Epilogue Relationships Elisette Groavel Daryl Van Caprice Emile Halle-Monty Rinda Greene Nathaniel Crawford Franklin Brandt Almanac Risen Trivia *It is theorized from his appearance in the epilogue that he has completely lost use of his left arm, as it is bound in an arm sling, yet lacks the cast. This is widely attributed to the injury he received in his final deployment in Part IV, when he shielded Elise after the cockpit of the Ells-Hweyes is breached. *It is confirmed by the series writer that Murray and Elise finally marry a year after the end of the epilogue, and would go on to have three children; two sons and a daughter. *Murray is one of the oldest main protagonists to be featured on a Gundam series. It has been stated by the writer that he appears even older due to the excessive use of his stimulants. *Discounting some of the games and side adaptations, Murray is among the few main protagonists in a Gundam series to remain with a non-Gundam mobile suit until the end of the series. *In line with the slightly supernatural tone of the series, it is said that as a child, the husks of dead insects often gathered at Murray's feet, and beside his bed when he slept. *In one Super Robot Wars installment, it is joked how Murray's mustache makes him invincible. *Mysteriously, he is completely unable to cry, or shed tears whatsoever. This has often been noted both inside and outside the story. One explanation is that he suffers from a physical defect in the tear glands, but this is not confirmed.